


The Little Things

by Scifiroots



Category: A-Team
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tawnia Baker comes to an interesting conclusion about the relationship of two members of the A-Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> The Little Things  
> Clarity Scifiroots  
> Disclaimers apply.  
> Fic_on_demand: For an old challenge trixie_chick issues last year  
> for "intimacy without smut"  
> For "Touch (38)" in drabbles100, #1 of 100.
> 
> May 29, 2006 (edited May 30)

 

\----

 

There were things Amy had told Tawnia about the A-Team. And there were other things she had researched on her own. Upon meeting the team in person and being involved in a mission for the first time, she deduced a number of things on her own. But there was one thing she couldn't figure out—_hadn't_ figured out, until recently.

 

It was ridiculous that she hadn't picked up on it earlier. Then again, she couldn't quite be sure that the others knew about it—about _them_. Face and Murdock. Bizarrely obvious yet... not. Between Face's constant flirting with anything that wore a skirt or a low-cut shirt and Murdock's crazy antics, the interference was enough to make someone think twice before making assumptions about the numerous touches—intimate touches. They could just as well be by accident or a con tactic or plain insanity.

 

She noticed that Murdock went out of his way to make physical contact with Face: Overly zealous hugs, cheesy European-style kisses to each cheek, friendly arm slung over the shoulders, over-acted stumbling that resulted in bumping against Face, and a million other small things. They were such minor things, really, that she shouldn't even pay attention, but she couldn't ignore how they looked when they sat or stood together, heads bent close enough that they must be sharing the same breath.

 

Tawnia wanted to ask about it, really wanted to know if she had come to the right conclusion.

 

Hannibal caught her staring at Murdock as he interrupted Face's flirtation with the latest long-legged client with a rant on his current obsession. "Do you really need a confirmation one way or the other?" Hannibal asked.

 

Embarrassed at being caught, Tawnia stammered, "Well... n-not really, I guess."

 

"Good." Hannibal gave her a dazzling smile before walking off to round up the others.

 

With a sigh, Tawnia followed. That was as close to verification as she was going to get.

 

\----


End file.
